Fumigènes
by Sanashiya
Summary: Fandom : In the Name of the Father. Belfast, 1974. C'était la guerre, et pourtant, paradoxalement, Gerry Conlon ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Courir dans les rues et lancer des fumigènes aux soldats anglais, malgré la guerre, ça avait un goût de liberté.


OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF du 1er mars 2013.

Thème : Fumigène

Début : 00h06

.oOo.

C'était la guerre – le bon temps, quoi. Ce temps béni de tous les interdits, et paradoxalement, de la liberté. C'était le cri de l'adolescence réprimée qui se battait contre les injustices du monde. En temps de paix, Gerry aurait certainement tourné en rond, sans savoir vers qui tourner sa rage de teenager ; mais à Belfast, en 1974, c'était tout sauf la paix. Il y avait des Brits, il y avait de l'agitation, et lancer des briques depuis le haut d'un toit suffisait à ce que Gerry croie qu'il valait la peine de se battre pour sa cause.

C'était la guerre, et pourtant, pas un instant, Gerry n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait se retrouver impliqué dans quelque chose qui le dépasserait. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il distinguait vaguement les causes et les enjeux politiques, mais les subtilités de ce conflit lui échappaient ; simplement, il y avait un ennemi, les anglais ; de l'autre côté, il y avait l'IRA : c'était simplement le terrain parfait pour laisser échapper une rage adolescente sans cesse à fleur de peau.

À cette époque, dans les rues de Belfast, le battement d'ailes d'un papillon pouvait devenir un cyclone quelques mètres plus loin. Gerry ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais il y eut des cris, des coups de feu, et l'instant d'après, on commençait à entendre les couvercles de fer claquer sur les poubelles. C'était le signe, la sonnette d'alarme ; pour Gerry, ça voulait dire que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Ils allaient pouvoir se battre.

Il redescendit à toute allure de son toit, avec Paul et Ronnie, et dévala les rues pour avertir tout le monde.

_Les Brits sont après nous ! Les _Brits _sont après nous !_

Le bruit des couvercles de poubelles s'intensifiait, et Gerry courait dans la rue, avec ce délicieux sentiment d'excitation, mêlé à l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Ça avait beau être la guerre, il se sentait en pleine forme, prêt à en découdre, et absurdement heureux. C'était la _guerre._

_Les Brits sont après nous !_

Le moment ne tarda pas à arriver ; le bruit qu'ils avaient lancé n'avait pas tardé à courir, les couvercles avaient alerté du monde, et l'IRA, qui avait des yeux et des oreilles partout, avait rapidement été mise au courant. C'était l'apocalypse en miniature, et Gerry n'avait pas conscience qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout vole en éclats. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de se cacher derrière la barricade, de lancer des briques et des fumigènes aux soldats anglais qui leur faisaient face.

- _Take that, Brit !_

Le fumigène avait atterri aux pieds du soldat, et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu dans un nuage épais. Les cocktails Molotov n'avaient pas tardé à suivre ; Paul et Ronnie en avaient ramené de chez eux. La première bouteille qui claqua sur le sol fit rugir une langue de feu qui s'éteignit trop rapidement ; la deuxième eut plus de chance, et tomba sur une poubelle renversée, où le feu prit instantanément.

Paul et Ronnie avaient ramené une bonne réserve, et quelques autres bouteilles explosèrent autour des soldats anglais, qui semblaient totalement désorganisés. Les Brits étaient pourtant bien mieux équipés que l'autre camp, mais quand on était irlandais, c'était bien connu, on avait un caractère de chien et une obstination démesurée – et quand les anglais se dispersèrent, abandonnant la bataille pour cette fois, Gerry n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir gagné simplement par un coup de chance : c'était l'opiniâtreté irlandaise qui avait payé, simplement. Et ils allaient continuer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les Brits lèvent le camp et finissent par rentrer chez eux.

Oui, la bataille était gagnée, et la guerre n'était pas loin de l'être également – c'était du moins ce que croyait fermement Gerry, à ce moment-là.

Bien des années après, bien longtemps après le conflit de trop, après la descente des Brits dans les planques de l'IRA par sa faute, après le ferry vers l'Angleterre, et surtout, après l'attentat de Guildford, lorsque Gerry repensait à cette époque, il songea qu'il avait beau être dorénavant enfermé derrière les murs de sa prison, il voyait le monde beaucoup plus clairement qu'il ne le voyait dans les rues de Belfast, à l'époque où il était libre, derrière les cocktails Molotov et les fumigènes.

.oOo.

Fin : 00h54.


End file.
